Dreams
by LolaBrief
Summary: The unconscious mind tells more about personality and feelings than actions. A series of dreams of Vegeta and Bulma during their stay on Earth will show us what really happens. Do any of these images reveal the truth? VxB Series of drabbles and one-shots -Lemon Content- (Songfic, translation of "Ensueños") COMPLETE!
1. Extraterrestrial

Well, this is my first fic (songfic)... after 10, 11 years? Unfortunately I've lost everything I wrote and so I regret not being able to upload...

This fic is a series of dreams : some of Bulma and Vegeta others .

Important:

_Italics_: dreaming.

Normal: while they are awake.

" " Quotes , thoughts .

- - Script : dialogue.

The spanish songs carry the English translation.

I recommend listening to the song while reading ... :3

Note! There may be some Lemon later.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, and songs to their respective artists clarified in parentheses.

The original spanish version belongs to me (I wrote it), so I didn't stole it al all.

I'm waiting for reviews! : D And translation advices too.

**Because of Fanfiction Rules & Guidelines I can't rewrite the lyrics of the songs. (I'm not allowed) So, please, read or listen the songs yourself. I'm so sorry about that but there's nothing I can do about it.**

**If you don't find my story anymore it's because admins deleted it for some reason I can't understand. A lot of authors translate fics to another language. And this is MY story, so I give myself permission to do it.**

**Again, sorry...**

* * *

**Extraterrestrial**

[Bulma]

The first 130 days were the hardest... I was really exhausted. The only thing going through my mind was entering my room, giving me a good bubble bath, put on my favorite pajamas (and why not the most comfortable) and sleep for hours... During the time we were on Namek , break was something very difficult to achieve, rather say impossible. Every night was beset by nightmares: Vegeta trying to steal dragon ball from us, Frieza attacking us, Goku lost in space, etc, etc...

That evening my mother shown Vegeta what, from now on, would be his room. I was watching from the other side of the aisle, hidden behind the wall. I did not want to admit it but the reality is that that Saiyan frightened me a little. Despite that, I had decided not to show it or at least try. Sometimes I thought that this kind of 'beings' fed with fear... and of course I was not going to contribute magnifying it.

I was watching them secretly. On one side was my mother with a huge smile on his face, she was glad with him... in fact, she had spoken about the prince since he saw him for the first time that day until late at night... it was exhausting. Meanwhile, Vegeta, with the only existing expression on his face. Has this man no gestures?

-Young Vegeta, this will be your room. I hope you feel at ease. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call- my mother said.

He did not answer. I was already beginning to assume that it was a totally immutable person when suddenly I noticed a look of discomfort, shame, a sense of harassment over his face. I also feel like this being in his place. My mother just would not let him alone, and that it was just the first day!

Before entering the room, Vegeta turned his head looking toward me. Nearly the speed of light, I completely concealed behind the wall. "Hmmm... he could feel my presence" I thought bringing my hand to my mouth. Then I felt the blow of the closing door and my mother's heels back to the livingroom. "I think it's time to sleep..."

**(ET by Katy Perry ft Kanye West)**

_I was on Earth, but it had been completely destroyed. Maybe had thought that I were in another planet but no. Every thing I saw was burned, destroyed or gutted. I tripped over into technological artifacts, many of them with our company logo ._

_No traces of civilization._

_-Hey, is anyone here?- I asked desperately. My voice trembled._

_I turned around. I see a silhouette of a man but I can not recognize her face._

_-Yamcha, is it you?- even with fear._

_He comes closer to me. As it walk I can notice any of his features. Black hair._

_-Yamcha! You're alive!- almost cry tears of emotion._

_I rush towards him. I stop suddenly to see her face: Vegeta, but with the body of my boyfriend. His eyes were red. Was it him or not? Perhaps we were the only two survivors?_

_-Ve -vegeta... what happened...? You... you did this?-_

_He takes my wrist with violence. No matter what I can not free myself._

_-Now you'll obey my orders...- said smiling mischievously._

Stirred awake, sweaty, trying to take all the air. My heart pounding...

"Looks like being home will not stop my nightmares ..."


	2. Just The Price I Pay

This second chapter is happens after the arrival of Mirai Trunks and his androids arrival notice, ie, is located at the beginning of those 3 years.

I look forward to reviews!

**Because of Fanfiction Rules & Guidelines I can't rewrite the lyrics of the songs. (I'm not allowed) So, please, read or listen the songs yourself. I'm so sorry about that but there's nothing I can do about it.**

**If you don't find my story anymore it's because admins deleted it for some reason I can't understand. A lot of authors translate fics to another language. And this is MY story, so I give myself permission to do it.**

**Again, sorry...**

* * *

**Just The Price I Pay**

[Vegeta]

**(Mr. Brightside by The Killers)**

_Another day of training. 3 years for the arrival of the androids. "I must take the time to maximum. I must destroy them with my own hands. Neither Kakarot nor that other poor bastard from the Future will stop it from me."_

_Begins another day of training for Vegeta. It goes to the gravity capsule. Login but there is something different. The interior looks like the capsule, but a room. He doubts to enter. He does it anyway . Feel two presence, two ki. He directs his gaze to the left and sees them: the vulgar earthling woman and her worm-boyfriend. "What ... the hell...?" he thought. Both were sitting on the edge of the bed, looking each other with desire. Yamcha 's hand rested on the inside of her thighs, under her dress. Bulma sees Vegeta standing in the middle of the room, totally paralyzed. She smiles. Take the hand of her boyfriend and heads further inside of her body, without looking away from the saiyan sight, playing over her sex. Gives a brief moan of pleasure._

Vegeta awakes feeling the sun's rays through the window of his room. Immediately he realizes that the images were not real but remember that it was just a dream. The first of several. "... Vulgar woman" was his only thought about it.

He got out of bed, went to take a bath, clothes enlisted to train and went down to breakfast . Starving. It was sure that the blond woman would have prepared a banquet which Prince deserved. Chatting sounded great from the kitchen.

-Yamcha, enough! Someone could see us ...- listened. Too late.

Once in the kitchen, Vegeta finds Bulma sitting on the lap of Yamcha. Caught 'in fraganti', both turned to him. Bulma automatically rises and fits her short red dress.

Of course, the prince of the Saiyans would not respond to what he had seen. He had more important goals to accomplish in his mind. So he spent the day training to come sunset. He could not give a reason but had decided not to have lunch. "I think that 's enough for today..." he thought and turned off the machine. Without its noises, he could hear the laughter of Bulma from the garden. He could also feel the ki of Yamcha in the same direction. Like a flash came to mind images of the dream he'd had that morning: her smile, the challenge, he touching, her gesture of pleasure, her eyes fixed on him. He was furious. Every day, every afternoon and every night saw them. At every step he ran into them. If you do not hear laughter, were yells, if you not heard cries were his terrible groans. "That woman is so stupid ". They were kissing all the time. In more than one time, the worm, as he called it, had the audacity to challenge him. Ha! As if he could win... Instead, she merely cut threads before we came to fight. Not only that, anyone in their right reason could say that she was looking for causes discussions. "Only interrupt my training". He throw an energy ball to one of the windows of the capsule breaking it completely. The blue-haired and her boyfriend, who were very comfortable taking some soda sitting on the grass, terrible shocked for the explosion. She immediately gets up and runs to the capsule; had to know what had happened. Yamcha frowns.


	3. I've Never Seen One Like That Before

This chapter is located inside the famous explosion of the gravity capsule. Here I raise what might have happened while Bulma was sleeping on the desk.

**Because of Fanfiction Rules & Guidelines I can't rewrite the lyrics of the songs. (I'm not allowed) So, please, read or listen the songs yourself. I'm so sorry about that but there's nothing I can do about it.**

**If you don't find my story anymore it's because admins deleted it for some reason I can't understand. A lot of authors translate fics to another language. And this is MY story, so I give myself permission to do it.**

**Again, sorry...**

* * *

**I've never seen one like that before**

[Bulma]

The morning sun was sayung it would be a very peaceful day... but it wasn't. My father, with the help of his faithful robot, was commissioned to bring Vegeta to a room specially built for moments like this. More than once we had found the need to recover or isolate ourselves from others because of the possible spread of illness and for those reasons acclimated one of several guest rooms in the style of a hospital. There was everything necessary for replacement or treatment that could require.

He looked terrible ... Wounded in various parts of his body and with an oxygen mask. I felt sorry for him: look where he had taken his obsession to become stronger! His appearance was sad and hurt repulsion at the same time. There was no other thought in his mind than to destroy the androids? I was about to leave from there when I heard talking in his sleep. He was dreaming.

-Ka- Kakarot ... I'll be stronger than you. I get over your powers by any means - he said.

Trembled. I felt sorry for him. He was alone... completely alone. He had no one to care for him or listen to him when he felt the need. He must be crossed by thousands of different emotions and had no one with whom he can talk it, NOBODY encouraged him in his efforts, NOBODY made him see the reality of the situation, NO ONE showed the far he could go without seeing hurt. I felt that it was a kid who I must protect, a young orphan boy, lonely, unloved. "Has someone taught what is love? ". I decided to stay with him until he wakes up. "It's likely to sleep for hours. Better lie down on the desk. If he wakes up, I'll listen... ". I got asleep.

**(Monster by Lady Gaga)**

_Beach. It seems that I could finally take a well deserved vacation. I lay on the sand with my bathing suit and soaking my feet on the shore. Is there perhaps a greater pleasure? I feel that someone comes to me: it was Vegeta. She wore a short bath in black and brought some fresh drinks. The people who were there, especially women, stare at him._

_-After so much work, a break is not bad...- I said smiling._

_I was feeling too comfortable in that situation, I repeat, TOO. Why Vegeta, with me? Why was normal to me that I did? But... I was happy._

_"Yamcha! " I remembered. " What the hell am I doing? Where is Yamcha? Is it just that I broke up with him for Vegeta? Can not be! Must find him! How can I explain this to him? Oh, Kami, I don't know if he'll be able to forgive me... ". Then, Vegeta sits next to me and is stares at me. I see the reflection of the sun in his black eyes. It mesmerizes me, paralyze me... I can't even want to move. I need... those eyes._

_"This is not logical at all... It must be another dream ..."_

I open my eyes. Vegeta was not there anymore.

-That condemned saiyajin has gone to train again... -


	4. You Sit There In Your Heartache

From this chapter, all the stories will be located after the explosion of the capsule of gravity. ;)

Here, much of the dream is also a flashback, ie Vegeta remember a part of its history. This will be underlined and in italics. The end of the dream will be something that will not happen and only written in italics. (I hope you understand me , lol)

**Because of Fanfiction Rules & Guidelines I can't rewrite the lyrics of the songs. (I'm not allowed) So, please, read or listen the songs yourself. I'm so sorry about that but there's nothing I can do about it.**

**If you don't find my story anymore it's because admins deleted it for some reason I can't understand. A lot of authors translate fics to another language. And this is MY story, so I give myself permission to do it.**

**Again, sorry...**

* * *

**You Sit There In Your Heartache**

[Vegeta]

**(When You Were Young by The Killers)**

_I had already lived this. It was one of the first planets that I conquered along with Nappa. He was charged with leaving some survivors to serve that night in a celebration that was already planned before. I was a teenage , and though I could have just what I wanted just for being the Prince of the Saiyans, still showed episodes of rebellion. And while I took pleasure in killing with my own hands, it was inevitable start to get curious about everything related to sex and therefore desire appears._

_Nappa watched enjoying the entertainment with other soldiers. In his hands he carried drinks prepared by the locals. The inhabitants of this small planet had a physical resemblance to my race just that their skin was a bluish color. I didn't care at all what was happening there and for that reason I was sitting alone at a table, away from others. Until I was approached by two of the surviving inhabitants, in fact, two women. One of them had approached a small tub with warm water in front of me, took off my boots and put my feet on it slowly. Then I heard as Nappa was telling others that they should retire. Evidently he had sent them._

_The other woman had the courage to get closer and taking my pants, said:_

_- Relax , Prince Vegeta , you must be very tired.. -_

_He put one of his hands and started to touch my dick. I didn'tt like the idea that this woman was acting under threat... but my appetite was stronger. Then took it out and put it in her mouth, licking and sucking. This was disgusting and enjoyable at the same time. I felt my heart beating strongly. It was so hot. I had never felt anything like that. My body was shaking. Her lips and tongue left no room unproven. I close my eyes. I could not look at her. I could not stand and ended quickly. I cracked open an eye. Her white hair. I opened the other. I saw her still between my legs. Then realized I was going to raise his head and closed my eyes again._

_- Were you satisfied, my prince?- she said._

_I don't answer . Fearfully open my eyes and then open them completely._

_- You... you ...-_

_White skin. Blue hair and eyes._

_-What is it, Vegeta? Did you eat your tongue?- said smiling and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._

I sat up suddenly in bed. My heart was beating really well. It was 2 am.

-Grrr...Damn it!-

I got up and went straight to take a shower. I opened the cold water tap. "What hell am I thinking?".

I felt thirsty and decided to go down to the kitchen for a drink from the refrigerator. As I was approaching the door I saw the almost completely covered with beer bottles table, some of them lying.

-... We... well, you are really stupid, Yamcha…- I heard.

I went in and saw the woman. I cursed having to find her after having that dream. She was alone. "This woman is completely crazy."

-Oh, look who is here! Ve-Vegeta , come have a beer... join me- rendered falls on the table.

Was not only drunk but also had fallen asleep in the middle of the conversation. "I have to avoid her... She can't interrupt my training." I took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and left the kitchen. Like a flash came to my mind the image of her asleep beside me while I was recovering from injuries from the explosion. I yawned, I stopped and completely listless, I went back to get her. I pushed her away from the table, took her by the waist and lay on my shoulder. So I took her to her room. I kicked the door, I went to bed and I left her in it. How had he not noticed that she had hugged my neck? And now she didn't let me go. I was losing patience.

-Get off me!- I cried .

He loosened his arms and pulled her face in front of mine . She quickly kissed me. "What -what ...". I wanted to free myself but my body did not respond. Her lips, her scent, her skin, her hair. She turned away and dropped. Her blue eyes.

-Thank you...- she said settling into her bed and covering herself with the sheets.

I still kept my hand raised, one with which I wanted to dispose of but had stopped responding to commands from my consciousness. I turned around and got out of there watching her sleep. Standing under the door frame.


	5. I Can't Control Myself

Thank you for the reviews I've received. : D

Enjoy!

**Because of Fanfiction Rules & Guidelines I can't rewrite the lyrics of the songs. (I'm not allowed) So, please, read or listen the songs yourself. I'm so sorry about that but there's nothing I can do about it.**

**If you don't find my story anymore it's because admins deleted it for some reason I can't understand. A lot of authors translate fics to another language. And this is MY story, so I give myself permission to do it.**

**Again, sorry...**

* * *

**I Can't Control Myself**

[Bulma]

Next day, Bulma woke up at 1 pm. She remembered how much she had drunk the night before because of the discussion with Yamcha. It was so depressed that she thought she could solve their trouble with alcohol. Maybe not solved at the moment but that morning she felt better and could not explain why. Luckily she was an 'accustomed drinker' and for that reason she was not suffering from a hangover, although it felt a little headache. He got up, went to the window and pulled the curtains. It was raining heavily. But the storm had not lowered the temperature a degree or, conversely, that summer had been one of the hottest she could remember. "Thank Kami we have air conditioning..." she thought.

It was lunch time so she skipped breakfast. She went down to the kitchen and discover Vegeta sitting at the table, eating as if it were his last time on Earth. When she saw him, a flash of what had happened last night came to her mind. Not only he had taken to her room but also she kissed him! And she said 'thanks'! She blushed at the memory. Wondered why she found it funny, somehow all these situations helped him overcome the bitterness caused by his ex. She won't forget him so easily, but cooperated to raise their self-esteem again.

-Good morning, Vegeta... -she said.

-Hmph- was the only answer she received.

A drop of sweat fell on Bulma's forehead. Sincerely she felt offended he was so uncommunicative. They lunched without crossing a word. She watched him surreptitiously. "Suppose I understand why he had the modesty carry me to my room, of course, considering the state in which I was, but how he let me kiss him? Could have killed me without any effort, if he wished, and yet did not. Could insulted me at least, and yet he did not. Could be avoiding me right now, favors that the house is huge, and yet it doesn't...". She continued watching him . "Do I like you?".

Vegeta got up from the table leaving a lot of empty plates for someone to take care of them. He went to the room, threw in the sofa and turned on the television. That was the only device created by humans which could get him distracting. "Do I like you?" she repeated to herself. Definitely had to find out, but how? She thought for a while until the lamp is lit. She went to the fridge, took out a large white jar of and an ice cream cone. One was prepared. "Dessert Time ".

She entered the room whistling with ice cream in hand. She jumped right into the chair next to Vegeta. He glanced at her and turned the TV to continue ignoring it. Maybe Bulma thought, being a man with such a suggestion to food, he might be tempted to reach for that sweet... but no.

-Hey, Vegeta, you want some ice cream?-

-No-.

-Why not? Don't you like it? Don't say no if you have not tried it before- said with double meaning.

-Your mother made me try it.-

-Ah ... then why don't you eat? Come on…- she said bringing ice cream to his face.

-Ggrr...I said I won't! Leave me a- - yelled but stopped when Bulms spotted his mouth wide, and part of his cheek. -You're an idiot! Don't you have anything better to do? -

But then, Bulma put his finger to his Vegeta's cheek, cleaning it. She approached her finger to her mouth and licked it from the bottom up. Once. Vegeta looked at her eyes open wide. Again. He could not stop staring. Again, Bulma approached her finger to Vegeta's face but this time wiping his upper lip. She returned to lick it. She was leading and he was no fool. He was desiring... He wanted to kiss her again. Again her finger was addressing him, this time to remove what was left of the lower lip. She must do it. He took her by the wrist, pulling her to him and kissed her. The woman stunned, couldn't believe it was him who was kissing her. She pulled his tongue shyly to clean the ice cream was left, which had been the cause of the situation. When he felt it, Vegeta put his tongue inside her mouth. Bulma moaned. She was shaking and had completely forgotten that his right hand was the cone. Suddenly, the ice melted and fell almost entirely on one of Vegeta's thighs. He felt the cold feeling and they both looked down to meet the 'huge' stain on one side and the 'huge' erection in between. The man's face went from pink to red to burgundy. He got up immediately and went in terror.

Bulma stood there, blushing also. "Damn it!" she told herself when she realized she had ruined everything. Shame. She sank into the couch.

**(Gimme More by Britney Spears)**

_There was a big party in the room. Not only were Goku and all my friends but many acquaintances of my father, some employees of the corporation. The volume of the music was really loud and lights of different colors looked around the room. I smiled. They all looked very funny. There were some dancers on a stage. It seemed that a pole dance could be anytime. Music sounded:_

_-Gimme , gimme... Gimme , gimme, gimme... more.. -_

_Suddenly I realize that Vegeta was sitting beside me. He looks at me with his finger pointing to my chest. I look down and find a huge piece of ice on my neck. Vegeta approaches me and starts licking the stain._

_-Hhmmm... Ve- Vegeta... Stop... Can't you see there are people here?-_

_Devilish smile on his face. Continues to do so. My body shudders. From this point I 'm looking forward he devour me whole._

_-Bulma! Honey!- the voice of my mother._

_"Oh no, we got caught!"_

-Bulma, sweety, wake up... You've melted ice cream everywhere-

She opened her eyes. It really was her mother. She looked around, and yes, it really was all dirty and sticky.

-...What could go better?- said wryly.


	6. Seduction Games

Penultimate chapter! Thanks for the new reviews and posts ...: D

WARNING: Lemon content

Text in italics and underlined at the same time is a memory of a past dream. Hope you like it!

**Because of Fanfiction Rules & Guidelines I can't rewrite the lyrics of the songs. (I'm not allowed) So, please, read or listen the songs yourself. I'm so sorry about that but there's nothing I can do about it.**

**If you don't find my story anymore it's because admins deleted it for some reason I can't understand. A lot of authors translate fics to another language. And this is MY story, so I give myself permission to do it.**

**Again, sorry...**

* * *

**Seduction Games**

[Vegeta]

**(Juegos De Seducción by Soda Stereo)**

_Another day of training has began. I set comfortable to start with just a pair of shorts. As I drove to ascertain the gravity of the machine, some destroyed robots were on the ground. The woman had forgotten to take them away. Once in front of the panel I feel desperate at the door knocks. I have no intention of opening. They return to knock. Groggy back, trying to dodge the broken appliances. I open the door. It was her. He wore one of those items that Earthlings call swimsuit. Her scowl. I couldn't help looking at her._

_-What the hell do you want? Aren't you ashamed of walking naked around the house?- I asked._

_Wordlessly was approaching me while increasingly entering the capsule. Her appearance and attitude surprised me. I didn't want to approach me. I went back till, forgetting robots, collided full with one and fell to the ground. "But what the hell? How I can drop this way? "._

_She kept coming. She no longer wore that grin on his face, but rather looked haughty and determined. She was crouching with knees and hands on the floor and continued approaching me. There were only a few inches of distance between us. Her eyes, her lips, her shoulders, her barely covered breasts, her waist, her slightly hunched back. Here she was again. She raised a hand and rested on my abdomen. Tucked inside the shorts. He began to touch me gently but fervently. I could not stand it anymore. I wanted her and it HAD TO happen. Then I took her by the hips, touching her swimsuit, and with one finger I broke both strips at the bottom. I longed to see her naked..._

-Vegeta! Vegeta!- and instantly hear a blow.

Vegeta rejoined. Bulma had thrown down the door with her father's help. Evidently the blows he heard had been true. Just saw him, ran to him, threw himself on the floor and stared. She was really worried.

-Vegeta ... you're right!- sighed with relief.

Seeing his expression, Bulma realized that Vegeta couldn't understand what was happening.

-Sorry ...I came by and saw you lying on the floor. I knocked on the door several times and you didn't answer... And I got scared... I thought something happened to you- she said.

Vegeta continued to stare at her. She was wearing only a bathing suit, just like the dream. He was sitting on the floor. Bulma and her father were watching, expecting some kind of response, which are not going to receive. He got up, left the capsule and walked to the house, leaving Bulma in the same position and with the same gesture. Sometimes the prince appeared to be friendly, but sometimes it was too cold.

Bulma, resigned, got into the house to take a shower. She had already been swimming in the pool and the smell of chlorine on her skin caused her discomfort. In the bathroom took off her red swimsuit and the water fell over her. The water seeped slowly over his hair. She loved that feeling. Like a flash came to her mind some images of a past dream that she didn't remember with much fidelity.

[Bulma]

**"Estoy muriéndome de sed / I'm dying of thirst**

**Y es tu propia piel la que me hace mover / and it's your own skin which makes me move,**

**Me hace mover, me hace mover en extremos… / makes me move, makes me move in extremes ..."**

_Laboratory. My desk. Some tools and blueprints lying on the ground. Vegeta , standing in front of me, very close. His bare torso. I'm crazy... I wanna touch it. I, in my bathrobe work and my underwear. Sitting on the desk. My legs spread and his hands resting on my thighs. He kisses me on the neck. Spend your tongue gently. It chills me. It makes me want him. It makes me suffer. It feels so good. I want to make him mine. I feel his hardened member. I go crazy. I want to feel more. I move closer to the edge. I begin to rub against him... smooth, and stronger. I want him inside me. I wish..._

She opened his eyes "Damn reality..." crossed her mind. She finished with his bath, dried, wrapped in a towel and knotted over his chest. She left her hair loose as it was refreshing feel on her shoulders. Suddenly she saw Vegeta entered her room. They looked each other a few seconds. He avoided his gaze and entered without speaking.

Some hours later, the blue haired decided to go to sleep. She used to go to bed later but this time it was not. The next day would be a busy day working alongside his father. She put her white nightgown. She couldn't take Vegeta's reaction of her mind, or rather non-reaction, when she came in the capsule desperate to believe that something had happened. He said nothing. She felt like a fool: such scandal and... he just got slept! On the ground, but slept. She was really ashamed. And now she had the need to apologize... or at least explain what happened.

...

She took courage and went to knock on the door of Vegeta's room. She didn't understand why but her heart was pounding. She has already kissed him twice, and now felt sorry for just an apology. She knocked three times and heard no response. "Maybe he's asleep..." she thought and turned around to return. The truth is that she had not waited long enough. Evidently she was afraid. Suddenly, she heard the door opening.

-What do you want?- Vegeta asked.

She turned and looked at him. He was only wearing his underpants. She turned away quickly.

-Eeeem... I... want to talk to you - said shivering.

He could not understand how Bulma felt great fear, and without waiting for 'okay' to change, walked to the door and entered his room. She watched it from corner to corner. She had never entered since Vegeta settled there.

-I'm waiting...- drained her.

-Huh? Ah, yes! I wanted to apologize... if ...maybe I interrupted your rest this afternoon. I don't usually react that way. What happens is that I just saw you there, lying on the ground, and worried. I thought you might be hurt, or that you didn't feel well - -

-And how did you know I was lying on the ground? Were you spying on me?- Vegeta asked interrupting her.

-What -what... No, I don't...- she looked away.

-Sure ... The windows are high and you wouldn't get to see through them if you don't take the time to do it- he replied, crossing his arms.

"Damn..." Bulma thought. She didn't know what to say. He was right. There was no excuse for it.

-Eem... Well, I said what I must to say... Good evening!- said hasty to reach the door.

Vegeta took precedence in the door, preventing her passage. Bulma was head down. She was really embarrassed. When he got in the way preventing the passage she slowly looked up. He was serious and still with folded arms. She looked at him with her open wide blue eyes. The saiyan undid the knot of his arms and put his hand on her waist. The woman's heart jumped. He came closer until only millimeters away from her lips. Until he kissed her. He stuck his tongue in the mouth of the woman who had been driving him crazy. That one who haunted him in his dreams. Nothing else mattered. They were alone in the room. It was time to quench their desire.

She put her hands on his bare chest, that one she had so longed to caress. He was strong and soft at the same time. She saw his shoulders and strong arms. She support her body completely against Vegeta. He took it as a sign of devotion and with his other hand ran his index finger from the smooth neck, across the line between her breasts to her abdomen slightly inserting it into her navel. She shivered with pleasure. He marked his territory. He lowered his hand to touch her sex. She was already wet. She blushed... and he smiled in triumph. He kept touching her and kissing her, left only to see the pleasure in her face. Just flushed and her bright eyes. "I want to hear her voice..." Vegeta thought. Applied a little more force in his touch and she couldn't stop throwing a groan. That was what he wanted.

He was taking her to the bed. He had to sit there, knelt down and began to kiss her chest. He moved slowly nightgown to get to her nipples, licking them gently. Bulma felt overwhelmed: in small act their dreams were coming true. She longed for this moment for a long time. At times, she closed her eyes, the pleasure the man caused her was too much. He sat up and was resting on her bed. In one motion tore her gown, leaving her totally naked. Up there he observed completely. He wanted her. He wanted and there would be nothing to stop it this time. Could no longer stop.

He began to kiss her neck. Devoured. She lowered her hand to touch his cock. She saw him flinch. He stroked it more and more. He closed his eyes. Between strokes, she felt his hand and bowing his gaze she saw how he invited her to remove his underwear. She blushed more. He smiled. It was funny to discover that vulgar, aggressive and arrogant Bulma now was so shy. Now they were both naked. He was placed between her legs and slowly began to put it into her. She made a gesture of pain at first but then that feeling was replaced by pleasure and the desire to be filled. I wanted him inside her. Her pussy was very wet, her hair tousled, his warm skin and aroma maximum sprouting. Her breasts were moving with the attacks and that makes him penetrate more and want her stronger. Wanted she feels more pleasure than ever, no one can ever cause that. Her sounds, her moans... He lost both reason .. Finally came about the same time. He shortly before. His masculinity could not stand anymore. She, a few seconds later. Feeling him coming inside of her was the straw that quenched his thirst.


	7. In The Night We'll Wish This Never Ends

Here, the last chapter of this fic.

Remember, _italics and underlining_, recall within a dream.

**Because of Fanfiction Rules & Guidelines I can't rewrite the lyrics of the songs. (I'm not allowed) So, please, read or listen the songs yourself. I'm so sorry about that but there's nothing I can do about it.**

**If you don't find my story anymore it's because admins deleted it for some reason I can't understand. A lot of authors translate fics to another language. And this is MY story, so I give myself permission to do it.**

**Again, sorry...**

* * *

**In The Night We'll Wish This Never Ends**

[Vegeta]

**(I Miss You by Blink 182)**

_We were in my room, thrown on the bed. Rather thrown on it. She had her hands tied with a belt. Her arms stretched fully above his head, trying to hide his face to the side, blushing, wanting to get away tears behind her eyes blue. Her breasts under that tight shirt even put his back arched, her soft and white legs. I just had the trousers at the knees, strategically placed between her legs, penetrating her. I could not stand it: having it that way made me mad. I wanted to possess her more and more._

_-Vegeta... just stop, pleas ...-murmured._

_-Tell me you want it...Tell me!- I cried._

_I was completely out of me. It felt so good._

_-Tell me you don't want me-I insisted._

_Bulma masturbating. Bulma leaped on me. Bulma wiping his mouth._

_Suddenly I felt wet on my thigh. I looked down. Bulma was bleeding. I looked at her, she was with her eyes closed._

_-Bulma! Hey, Bulma... -flicking called her on the cheek._

_Nothing. There was no answer. He was bleeding ... and unconscious. I was too aggressive when I penetrated her._

_Quickly, I took her to the room of the house where I recovered from the capsule accident. I left her on the bed. I was sweating, heart pounding... Someone opened the door. Apparently a doctor wearing a white coat. He sat beside her. He looked after. Then cured. Without a word he rose to leave._

_-Hey, idiot! What won't you tell me how she is?-I asked him mad ._

_I could not be more patient. He stopped and talked me back._

_-You should be ashamed, Vegeta...-_

_I could never see his face._

_-Wh- what? Who the hell are you?-I raised my fist._

Then Vegeta awoke. Not by noises or fright, just did. He looked around. The bed was completely undone. He was naked. But there was no sign of her. It was then when he remembered that the previous morning Dr Brief asked the girl to help him with his work that day. And even if he tried he could not remember if they had slept together cause he was so tired than he simply fainted. He stood up, took a bath, changed and headed to the lab. Should check that he was found her there, and it was. Both wore white jackets although the father's was reached to his knees. He had a flash of the apparent doctor from his dream. He grunted and went to train.

All day stopped every hour to see the scientist woman. Anyone who knew him or not, could say he had been really worried about that dream in the morning. At times, trying to understand what he had seen. Started from different assumptions but always came to the same conclusion: he was a Saiyan warrior, a cruel and bloodthirsty murderer, and she, a frail and peaceful Earthwoman, an incompatible combination. A real danger... for her. He could damage her, he could make her suffer, and that attacked his pride. He began to remember all the moments he had lived with her, all that attraction that became this growing desire and finally consummated that night. That night, that body, that face, those groans, that temperature, that touch, that moisture. That bed. The place: the bed. That in which slept peacefully every night, and where he DREAMS. He recalled each of those dreams. Some details were smudged over time, others remained intact. It also came to mind the many times he had told himself that he should not waste their time on it, which should not be distracted from his goal. Even obeyed himself. He felt he was no longer master of his own thoughts. Bulma had managed to pack in your head, both asleep and awake. Inevitably he thought about her.

Both were busy until dark, she were working in his lab and he training in the gravity capsule. Check the dinner, Vegeta appeared in the kitchen but only the scientist and his wife were. Bulma was not. Perhaps would she be so exhausted? Their food was already served but decided not to eat until know where and how she was. He went to Bulma's room. Without touching the door opened more to come and see half-naked Bulma trying to cover with a little blue dress leaning over his body.

-Vegeta! Have you ever been taught to touch before entering?-yelled embarrassed.

-Yes I was taught...-answered softly.

Bulma had a flash of the night before and then thrusting him touching her. She blushed. Vegeta was serious but, unlike most of the time he also looked tense, this time looked relaxed . He moved closer to her. She looked at him from head to toe for a reaction. Vegeta quickly hugged her. Bulma was stunned. Her eyes could not open more. She just couldn't believe that was embracing. Saiyan 's hands rested on her small back, covering it almost entirely.

-Vegeta...-he whispered.

He left her to look into her eyes. "I fear..." his thought was interrupted by the words of women.

-You don't want to hurt me, right?-she asked.

Vegeta was shocked. "Does this woman can read minds?". They stayed a few seconds in silence. Bulma knew perfectly well she would not get a reply to that question. He raised his right hand and stroked her face. He couldn't leave his surprise yet.

-I...I don't want this to end... - she said answering herself.

When he heard that, he felt a shift in his heart. He turned and walked toward the back. Bulma thought he would run away from that situation. She thought he was a coward. She was already preparing the insults with not much subtlety when he saw him closing the bedroom door, leaving them alone.

-Nobody said it would end...-

* * *

Here the end of this story. As you well know how it continues. ;)

Hope you like it and continue to accompany me in the next fic.

Thanks for the support and all the reviews you left me! :D

**If anyone knows another way to solve the problem I'm having with Rules, please tell me.**

See you!


End file.
